The invention relates generally to pneumatic material-conveying systems, such as to partial-vacuum transporting systems, more particularly to the collection and conveying of wastes, such as to the conveying of household wastes and litter.
Systems wherein wastes are conveyed in piping by means of suction and/or transporting air are known in the art. In these, wastes are moved long distances in the piping pneumatically, by means of suction and/or a pressure difference, together with the transporting air. The apparatuses are used for, among other things, the conveying of wastes in different institutions, for the conveying of household waste or for the conveying of other waste. It is typical to these systems that a partial-vacuum apparatus is used to achieve a pressure difference, in which apparatus a partial vacuum is achieved in the conveying pipe with partial-vacuum generators, such as with vacuum pumps or with an ejector apparatus. A conveying pipe typically comprises at least one valve means, by opening and closing which the replacement air coming into the conveying pipe is regulated. One of the convenient solutions of new regional building projects is waste management that will operate with a pipe transport system. This means that sorted wastes are sucked along underground pipes to a waste station that is common to the whole region. The system is clean, odorless and noise-free, and is also a more environmentally friendly solution than conventional waste management and a safer solution from the viewpoint of the adjacent area. On the other hand, there are a lot of quite small sites, such as office properties, commercial properties, industrial properties and especially residential properties or other sites, in which it is desired to achieve a pneumatic pipe transport solution for wastes, but which are not economically viable to equip with their own partial-vacuum generating apparatus or with a separating device and a separate container.
Additionally, one problem is that the litter bins in parks and public spaces are emptied too seldom. Another problem is also that objects are put into them, which can be problematic for the personnel manually emptying them, such as sharp objects, e.g. syringes used for drugs or corresponding.
In prior-art solutions the input points for material often have complex valve arrangements, with which the connection of the input point to the conveying piping and/or the access of replacement air from the input point into the conveying piping is controlled. In many cases complex input point arrangements are undesirable. Indeed, needs have arisen wherein the aim is a simpler input point than earlier, having investment costs and operating costs that are advantageous with respect to known solutions and the maintenance of which is easy.
The aim of the present invention is to achieve a new type of solution in connection with material conveying systems, by means of which solution the drawbacks of prior art solutions are avoided. Another aim of the invention is to achieve a solution more particularly for larger systems than small systems, in which however it is not desired to use complex input points. Yet another aim is to achieve a wastes conveying system, which is suited for use in the collection of the litter of public spaces, such as parks.